Was what it Was
by arizona.96
Summary: One Shot. After a hard day at work Andy feels strongly affected by the events. Ending up in Sam's arms, she confronts Sam the next day to hear that it meant nothing to Sam. Or so she thought...


/An:/

_So, this is my very first posting! I am so happy! I've been writing Rookie Blue stories some time after the second episode, Andy and Sam are my favourite pairing, though I think I might write a few about Luke and Andy... Anyways, this is based on a promo I saw on Global, I've been thinking about writing something like this, and when I read the summary for Thursday's/tomorrow's episode I wanted to make sure this got out before than, who knows what's going to happen! I hope you like it! :)_

* * *

Sam pulled his truck into the parking lot, he was dreading the whole post-night conversation, and it was worse that it would have to be with Andy. Last night Andy had been at a lost from the airy of events, losing an officer _and _shooting down her first criminal; when Sam came out of the department he had found Andy leaning against his truck.

_"McNally, what are you doing here?" Sam had asked. He remembered Andy was tripping over her words at first._

_"Well, I was waiting for you, because I-I just wanted to know how uhh I mean – do I have to" Andy's eyes were full of sadness tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Andy never got to finish her sentence because Sam had crashed his lips against hers, trying to let her forget everything._

Sam remembered every detail of that night, he had woke up lying next to Andy, all he could think about was last night. He had stayed and watched Andy sleep for a little while, but he had to leave. Sam never found it right to wake up next to a "one night stand," it didn't feel right to him.

But it wasn't a one night stand, because one night stands are when you sleep with someone you will never see again. But he slept with _Andy_, Sam _would_ see her every day; and he would be forced to hide away his true feelings.

Sam looked down at the steering wheel, he knew today was going to be long; he prayed today would be the day Boyko assigned him to another Rookie. Just as Sam got out of his truck he spotted Jerry across the parking lot. Jerry smiled and started walking towards him. Sam noticed Traci Nash, one of the Rookies discreetly opening the passenger side of Jerry's car and walking toward the department to catch up with another Rookie. Sam raised one of his eye brows looking back at Jerry, noticing Jerry was wearing that same suit as yesterday.

"Well Jerry, you need to work on being a little more discreet." Sam smiled, he loved harassing Jerry. Though being in a relationship with a detective was not a rule it was still frowned upon.

"Well, at least I'm not her training officer," Jerry grinned. When Sam's cover first got blown, Jerry noticed right away that there was something between Andy and Sam.

Sam sighed knowing the conversation he would have with Andy would be awkward. He felt that last night was a mistake; it changed his feelings towards Andy, feelings that could end up getting both Sam and Andy killed.

Sam spent his time before parade talking to Oliver and Jerry, planning an upcoming poker game. These games always turned out to be a fun filled night; just last week Jerry lost his facial hair when he ran out of money.

Sam had not seen Andy in the station since he had arrived. Though Andy did like to spend her morning getting ready sitting in the women's change room talking to Traci. It was about ten minutes before parade when Sam realized that he had spent most of his time talking to Olivier and Jerry that he had not changed into his uniform, Sam started to make a quick beeline to the men's locker room when he almost walked into Andy.

Sam internally kicked himself, he was not ready to see Andy, he hoped she wouldn't notice him. But it was one of _those_ days where nothing seemed to be on Sam's side.

"Oh, hey I was just looking for you." Andy said, with a some-what smile on her face.

"Yeah?" he asked with a cold edge.

Andy paused, taken back by the sound of his voice; she didn't expect him to act like this. Sam thought she was almost about to disregard the conversation when she spoke again. "I just wanted to know about… You know…" She was too nervous to say it out loud, for that fact that she was still his Rookie and there were rules.

Sam looked into her eyes, and saw the confusion and worry. Though he had waited for last night to finally happen, he had to keep it professional; he had to lie. "It was what it was, okay?" Sam hated saying those words, but to keep Andy safe, he had to.

Sam started to walk away, when Andy put her hand out to stop him. "What do you mean 'it was what it was?" She asked looking even more hurt, and confused.

Sam stopped and looked at her, he hated how he had to make her upset about this; but this was truly for her own good. If she ever knew how he truly felt for her, he wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt because of him. Sam mumbled a quick apology and walked around Andy towards the locker room.

When Sam got into the locker room he slammed his foot against his locker; the sound of the impact echoed throughout the room. Sam smirked when he realized the last time he kicked his locker was the day he's cover got blown by none other than Andy McNally. Sam was going to need a new locker if things continued to head in this direction.

Sam sat down on the bench on the other side of the room and put his head in his hands. It was going to take a lot to get Andy to trust him again. Sam had no idea how the hell he was going to fix this.

* * *

**/AN:/ **_So I really hope you guys liked that, hopefully I'll get back into my writing and have a lot more coming, I also wanted to say thankyou to Samcamstargate1 for proof reading for me, she has some great Rookie Blue fics so you should read those if you haven't already._

Please review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
